


a website stumbled upon

by rhyol1te



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhyol1te/pseuds/rhyol1te
Summary: Jehan shows Enjolras and Grantaire a website that they've stumbled upon.In honor of International Fanworks Day 2020.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	a website stumbled upon

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was “characters react to discovering fanworks they are in," and the idea was to post it _before_ today, but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"It's an archive for fic."

  
"Really?"

  
"Uh-huh."

  
"Here, let me see it, Jehan. Let me type."

"Wait, what are you doing, Grantaire? _We're_ not going to be on there."

  
"Looks like you underestimated the power of the Cause, O Great Leader. Turns out that we are."

"Don't call me that!"

"That's what this one calls you. Or says I call you. Actually, you're right. This is kind of creepy."

"I didn't say that!"

"But you were thinking it. I could tell."

"Alright, fine, it is ... disconcerting to find fic about us. Jehan, why were you showing us this website again?"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me super happy! <3


End file.
